


Sophia

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Babies, M/M, Parenthood, They get a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: THEY GET A BABY GUYS





	

Jason and Danny sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Hands gripped tight. They had been there for hours, with no update from the doctors. 

Eight and a half months prior, the couple had been searching for someone to be their surrogate. They had been married two years and wanted to start a family. When they had nearly run out of hope, their friend Mariah offered. Willing to give the couple a baby.

The pregnancy had gone smoothly, the usual snags here and there. There was a point where the baby was developing slower than usual, but it was nothing to worry about. 

She had called Danny early that morning in a panic. Saying she was going to the hospital. She had gone into labor early. Danny immediately woke up Jason and the couple rushed over. When they asked to see her, they were told no one was allowed in. They were trying to hold off labor as long as possible, but they were not sure what was going to happen. 

That was at 8am. It was nearly 2pm. Jason couldn’t sit anymore, and they began pacing the length of the waiting room. Danny had tried to calm him down, but it was hard to convince someone that it was going to be alright when you didn’t believe it yourself. 

“What if something happens to Mariah?” They rambled. “What if the baby doesn’t make it? What if…”

“Excuse me.” A nurse said from the doorway. “Are you here for a Miss Mariah Nichole?”

“Is she okay?” Jason asked. “Is the baby alright?” Danny stood from his chair, taking Jason’s hand.

“They’re both resting.” She informed them. “It was a bit touch and go for a while. But they’ll both be okay.” They immediately relaxed, their shoulders. “It’s a girl by the way.”

“Can we see them?” Danny asked. The nurse gave a soft smile and nodded, leading them down the hall to the room Mariah and the baby rested in. 

“Hi guys.” She smiled. 

“Hey babes.” Jason said, the two going to stand beside the bed. “How are you feeling?” They moved some hair from her face. 

“I’ve been better.” She shrugged. “Your daughter sure gave me a hard time.” 

“Where is she?” Danny looked around the room, wanting to meet his daughter. 

“She’s in the nursery.” Mariah took Jason’s hand. “She’s perfect.” 

“Hello.” A different nurse stood in the doorway, a bundle in a yellow blanket in his arms. “I believe it’s time for this little girl to meet her daddies.” He came to Danny first. Danny squeezed Jason’s hand before letting it go and allowing the nurse to show him how to hold her. “She’s perfectly healthy. Surprising for being so premature.” 

Danny couldn’t believe what he was looking at. Lying in his arms was his baby girl. He was a father. 

“Babe, look at her.” He said. “We’re parents.” He laughed as one of her hands reached out. “Hi baby. I’m so excited you’re finally here. I’m your daddy.” He continued to coo other things to her.

“Mariah.” Jason said, looking back over to their friend. “We can’t possibly thank you enough for what you’ve done for us.” They had tears in their eyes. “It means the world what you’ve given us.” He sat beside her on the edge of the bed. 

“It was an honor.” She replied, squeezing their hand. “You two will make the greatest parents.” 

“Here, let me hold her.” Jason held their arms out, and the nurse showed them how to transfer the baby. Jason holding her close to their chest. “Look at you.” He whispered. “I’m your mada. (gender neutral parent term).” She opened her eyes, revealing blue green orbs looking up at them. 

“What are you going to name her?” Mariah asked, looking at her over their shoulder.

“Sophia.” Danny answered. “Sophia Mariah Dardo-Noriega.” Mariah nodded, touched by the sentiment. 

“How soon can we take her home?” Jason asked the nurse. 

“As I said, she’s perfectly healthy.” He replied. “She can go home tonight. And so can Miss Nichole. You’ve just got to fill out some paperwork.” 

…..

“Alright Princess.” Danny said, opening the door to the apartment, the carrier in Jason’s hand. “We’re home.” They placed the carrier on the table, removing Sophia from it and cradling her in their arms. 

Danny watched them as they bounced her gently in their arms. They were a natural. Danny’s heart swelled at the sight of his spouse and their child. 

Jason looked between the infant in their arms and their husband. Still in disbelief that this was their life. Married to their soulmate. A child together. But here they were, cradling their daughter. 

Sophia began to fuss in their arms, and the natural air they had fell away. 

“Shh. Shh.” They cooed, rocking her back and forth. But she continued to fuss, beginning to cry. She had been fed and changed before they left the hospital. 

“Here, let me try.” Danny requested. Jason transferred Sophia into his arms. “Hello Princess. What’s the matter?” She began to cry harder, arms flailing. “Okay Princess. It’s okay.” He tried burping her, but that didn’t help. “What can I do for you?”

“What if you tried singing to her?” Jason suggested. “The books say it helps soothe them.”

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Hello. Konichiwa. Bonjour. Hola. Aloha. Gutentag. Namaste. You know, I saw you looking like…”

“Please don’t sing about doing it with foreign people to our daughter.” Jason cut him off. “If I wanted her to hear a song about that I would have sung her one of mine.”

“I just wanted to see how far you’d let me go.” He looked down at Sophia and noticed she’d calmed down slightly. “It worked though.”

“Then sing some more. Just not that song please.” Danny laughed.

“Okay.” He wracked his brain for another song he could sing to her. “It’s the weekend. Anything can happen. Anything can happen tonight. Fill the space with cosmic revelation. Let our bodies go on and fly. Just surrender. Live for ever. It’s all ours tonight. A million stars light up the night. The constellations feel so bright. And heaven's boulevard is shining. I’m giving in and letting go. The constellations fill my soul. Our heartbeats are on zero gravity.” As he finished the verse, he saw that Sophia had fallen asleep. 

“I guess we know how to get her to fall asleep.” Jason said. 

“I’ll go put her down.” They had set up a bassinet next to their own bed. One of their parenting books had suggested it. 

Danny laid Sophia down, Jason snaking their arms around his waist. 

“You think we’ll do a good job?” He asked, resting his hands on top of Jason’s. 

“I think we’ll be okay.” They replied, resting their chin on his shoulder.


End file.
